Ichigo's Sweet Romance
by zelosgirlforever21
Summary: Everyone knows the story of Ichigo and Kashino. But what if it had been Andou she had fallen for instead? This is the story of their two years in paris. But when things take a turn for the worst can their love withstand the flames? Or will they get burned instead? {For all the Andou x Ichigo fans out there! Enjoy!}
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo's Sweet Romance

{Ok so as a Yumerio Patissiere fan I have to say it's my favorite anime. And I love Kashino and Ichigo however I always supported Andou x Ichigo. Which may I point out sadly is a VERY low fandom. Hanabusa x Ichigo is my next favorite. I'm just so tired of the moody guy with a bad temper always getting the girl. Andou is more my type. Peace keeper, Sweet and I love his Japanese Sweets. I don't own this though I wish I did. So please enjoy as I present to you Andou and Ichigo's sweet romance!}

After the competition was over and team Ichigo had won Ichigo walked along the water which sparkled so gently at the moonlight's touch. She couldn't believe they would be studying in paris for two years. It was certainly going to be exciting especially the fact they'd be learning from Henri Sensei. "Amano-San…." Came a soft yet familiar voice. But it was so quiet Ichigo jumped and turned around. "Andou-kun! You scared me!" she cried before she paused as he continued walking towards her until he was next to her. "It's pretty out tonight…" Ichigo smiled softly. Andou blushed gently as he watched as she looked up at the stars. "You always shine so brightly…" he smiled gently. Ichigo turned to face him and blushed some. "You've come really far. And improved a whole lot…plus there's still your dream to look forward to." "Uhhuh…Andou-kun what about your dream? Don't you still want to open your Japanese western sweets shop?" he smiled warmly. "Hai!" he exclaimed before he picked up a rock. "But…that's not my only dream anymore…" he told her honestly before he skipped the rock on the water. Ichigo couldn't put her finger on it but something was different about Andou today. He was shining just like the water and his eyes were so deep. He had always been so kind helping her in any way he could .All three of them had been through so much together.

"….Ama….Ichigo….Ch…Chan…." he blushed deeply trying to gather his nerve. Ichigo felt her face redden. What was this feeling? Why? Why was he looking at her so gently with such a warm and loving smile. She swore her body was going to melt like icing under a heat lamp. Once he was beside her again he gently took her hand. Her fingers gently curled around his. He blushed as did she. "….So…it all begins from here huh?" "Ah…" he murmured softly as they moved closer together. It was that day Amano Ichigo discovered she had deeper feelings for Andou than the other boys. She hoped the two years in paris only brought them closer together.


	2. How To Say Love In A Strawbery: Preview

It's Ichigo's Birthday and Andou wants to plan something special. However Ichigo is working hard at studying for an upcomming test along with him and the guys. The stress is high. They are making creme brulee a french speciality each with their own taste. To make matters worse as a surprise Ichigo's family is in town for a surprise party. When Andou tries to squeeze in some time to help Ichigo study what happens when they're found in an aqward situation by the father? And is there someone else trying to steal Ichigo's heart? How do you say love in a strawberry? Find out on the next chapter of Ichigo's Sweet Romance! Look foward to it! New Chapters Comming!


	3. How To Say Love In A Strawberry

{ _I do not own Yumerio Patissiere or its chracters Though i wish i did lol! }Please Enjoy!_

**How To Say I Love You In A Strawberry.**

It had been a week since they had come to Paris France. All four had worked so hard to finally achieve their own dreams. But things were tougher than they could have imagined. The training was harsh but a necessary evil to overcome. Learning new techniques was exciting but most certainly a challenge. Even so Ichigo, Kashino, Hanabusa and Andou all pushed fowards. With Tennoujii gone Amano Ichigo became Henri-Sensei's specially doted on pupil. He taught her everything he knew spending most of his time at her side. It was a rarity she wasn't by his side. A week had passed and at last their first test had arrived. Unfortunatly they were far from getting ready for it. The first week in Paris made it hard to adjust. Not only the training but living with each other. That in itself was a mess. One girl living with three boys. At least Ichigo didn't think of herself as much as a girl. Still being in A Group on the Paris campus all four of them continued to work together. For the test they would be making Creme Brluee. A famous yet rather difficult sweet to create. As a result they used their kitchen readily available to them to practice their own individual Brulee's. After setting up the ingredients and the tools Ichigo and the sweets princes began to get to work preparing.

"Amano preheat the oven to 375..."Kashino muttered as he began to beat the egg yolks. "H-Hai!" Ichigo exclaimed before she hurried over to warm the oven. She was still getting used to these diffrent ovens. France really was diffrent. "To think we'd have a test after only one week of being here..." she sulked. "Think of it has a new exciting experience Ichigo-Chan." Hanabusa encouraged with a smile. "...You're right! I can make some special sweets!" "That's the spirit Ichigo!" Vanilla exclaimed excited. "Just make sure you don't slack off..." Chocolat muttered. "Personally i think taking up a challenge is good. It shows how much is expected of you all." Cafe smiled. "Well said Cafe-kun." Hanabusa smiled in agreement. "Don't worry! I can do it if I practice!" Ichigo argued before Kashino glared at her. "If you have time to gack then you have time to stir the whipping cream! Now get it it!" "Gah the devil..." Ichigo squeaked before she quickly got to work. "Geesh..." Kashino muttered before he noticed someone else was slacking. His eyes waundered to Andou who had ceased sifting the sugar. "ANDOU! What do you think you're doing?! May I remind you we only have a few days before the test? We need to perfect the recipe and then add our own ideas to it! Even if we make the base together we still have to create our own taste to it!" "S-Sorry Ma-Kun!" the black haired male exclaimed. Caramel only looked at her partner with worry in her eyes. He seemed distracted lately. Staying up late. Sketching. Not to mention he was day dreaming more than usual. Quickly Andou hurried back to reality and attempted to focus. He looked towards Ichigo whom was getting yelled at Kashino. A daily occurrence. Once everything was done they placed the mixure and stirred it well.

Carefully Hanabusa poured the creamy liquid into the small custards cups. Ichigo's eyes lit up. "It's just like pudding!" she exclaimed. As usual she was enticed by sweets. "Don't confuse pudding with Creme Brlulee. It's not as simple as you think..." Kashino muttered. "I know that already!" she protested. "Now now. In a way they are similar." Andou admitted. "So now we need to come up with our own version of Creme Brulee. I am planning on using my rose water." Hanabusa told them. "I'm using chocolate of course." the sadist muttered. "Andou-Kun. You're going to make a Creme Brulee with a japanese taste right?" Ichigo questioned with her usual bright smile. Andou had to fight back the blush that slowly manifested on his face. "T-that's..." he studdered. "And you're using strawberries right?" Hanabusa interupted. "...Um well..." her voice trailed off as her eyes waundered to Andoh. "If its decides already then you should get to it. Otherwise you'll fall behind at this rate." Chocolate muttered. These people. She swore. Only Kashino seemed level headed today. Kashino went ahead and placed the cream mixture in the oven. "AH! I can't wait until its done!" Ichigo beamed. Andou gently smiled which envoked a scowl from Kashino. Hanabusa just remained silent. The tension was rather high for his liking. "Ah! Well I think i'll try to figure out the recipe for my own original creme brulee!" Ichigo quickly exclaimed and started to get to work. "Good idea. Why don't we see if we can help each other with ideas." Andou suggested. "Uh no...that's alright..." Ichigo squeaked as her face reddened. "Don't be silly. Come on." he insisted. "...um...ok..." she murmured before the two began to brain storm on a sketch book in front of them.

"Hanabusa. Let's do the same. If we don't come up with something we're screwed..." Kashino muttered. "Hai Hai." Hanabusa smiled before the two followed suit. Some how or another theirs were beginning to take form however it seemed the other two couldn't make up their minds. Rather unusual to say the least. "They seem to have gotten rather close since the Grand Prix." Cafe commented. Kashino only grumbled. His petty jealousy was easy enough to pinpoint. He was only taking his emotioms out on Ichigo to hide his real feelings. One glance could tell the narcissist that. Not that he didn't feel the same. Ichigo was the Sweets Princess among the princes. And Andou was the one who seemed to be the one that had her heart. He was rather envious. Their relationship had begun to blossom like a flower and his affection for Ichigo had only increased. Amano-San now becoming Ichigo-Chan. "Yes. But it does leave me feeling a bit lonely..." Hanabusa admitted softly. "I just hope those two don't forget that we came to Paris to STUDY!" Kashino spat. "Exactly!" Chocolat exclaimed pridefully. Even though they said that exhaustion hit the group hard after they finished their new creations. Now they had to put the finishing touches on the batch out of the oven. At least since it was plain they could use that as an example to perfect their personalized Creme Brulee's. "TIME TO TASTE THEM!" Ichigo exclaimed with enthusiasm once they were out of the fridge. "NO!" the boys and spirits cried. Ichigo paused confused. "MORON! DIDN'T YOU READ THE RECIPE!?" the sadist growled. "Kashino! You don't have to yell at her!" Andou exclaimed. He had, had enough of him yelling at her. The spirits gasped at the angry reaction evoked from the Japanese sweets prince. "...Andou..." Caramel murmured softly. "...No No it was my mistake-" Ichigo began before Hanabusa cut her off. "No Ichigo-Chan. Kashino you've been acting like a brat all day long...don't be taking your own personal emotions out on her. We are in Paris to learn." the green haired male reprimanded the blonde. "...S...Sorry...Amano..." Kashino murmured after a moment. Why? Why was he acting like this? He was so irritated. He could hardly stand himself. "...It's ok..." Ichigo murmured softly. "The granulated sugar topping comes next to make the caramel!" Caramel exclaimed attempting to change the subject. Some how the atmosphere turned rather tense and it made her uneasy. Ichigo went ahead and carefully sprinkled the sugar on top of each of the custard mixtures before Andou grabbed the tourch. "Now is the most important decoration addition to the Creme Brulee." Hanabusa smiled. "Um...what are we going to do with that...?" Ichigo asked nervously. She hoped Kashino wasn't a pyro too. He seemed pretty upset and could be capable of anything! "We use this special torch to caramelize the sugar." Andou explained. "Its hard to do without burning the top if you're a novice..." Kashino muttered. "Ichigo-Chan can do it." Hanabusa smiled. "Me?! N-No way i'll probably burn down the kitchen or something..." her thoughts waundered. "We'll have to do this by ourselves. So i'll teach you." the Japanese Sweets prince offered and helped her. "Yes! Yes! You're doing it well!" Vanilla exclaimed. "It's exciting Desu!" Caramel beamed. Andou seemed much happier now beside Ichigo. His face was brighter and his eyes sparkled.

"DONE!" Ichigo and Vanilla both exclaimed excited. "Bravo!" Hanabusa exclaimed applauding her efforts. "Now the question is the taste..." Kashino muttered. "If this works then we use this base for our own ideas...we'll probably be graded on originality..." Andou murmured. "That makes me nervous..." Ichigo admitted. "You better put in 400%! Otherwise our grades will go down!" the sadist exclaimed. 'H-Hai!" Ichigo cried before she turned towards the dessert. "Ikitikmatsu!" she beamed and dug it. Her face lit up as she tastes the creamy sensation. Sweet yet not too sweet. The texture was most certainly different but just as delicious. The sweets princes tasted it. "Delicious!" Andou exclaimed. "To turn this into a chocolate creation...its going to take some experimenting..." Kashino muttered. "That's what practice is for!" Hanabusa beamed as Caramel tasted the cup next to Ichigo. "Yum!" she giggled. "You really like it don't you?" Ichigo smiled. Andou smiled findinf himself watching Ichigo again. He never seemed to tire of her smile. Vanilla flew over to Andou and gave him a sly gaze with a smile. The Japanese sweets prince only averted his eyes though his cheek colored red did not dissipate. How utterly embarrassing. "It's getting late...we better wrap it up for today...tomorrow well each try out different things...though first we need to shop for ingredients." "HAI!" everyone agreed and cleaned up the kitchen before heading to their room. Everyone but Andou crashed out immediantly. The glass prince couldn't seem to sleep as he sat at his desk Caramel beside him and his sketch book in front of him. The childish spirit looked at her partner with that same earlier concern. "Andou..." "What is it Caramel?" he responded not looking up as he drew. "Shouldn't you go to bed? You have a big day tomorrow..." "...Arigato...Caramel...but...there's something else I have to think about other than the test...something important..." he murmured softly. That certainly was news the spirit. "...Um...is that why you've been distracted all day?" she asked softly. It seemed that way at least. "...Yeah..." he admitted softly. "...I suppose that's why I haven't been able to concentrate..." Andou sighed. "So...what's the important thing desu? Is it something I can help with?" Andou only smiled at his partner. "It's Ichigo-Chan's birthday tomorrow...I want to make a creme brulee with strawberries...but its not my specialty...so..." "AH! I see Desu! Romantic!" she squealed in excited. "Shhhhh!" he cried in a panic. His heart was doing a freak out dance. "Caramel...not so loud..." Andou pleaded. "...Gomen Desu..." she pouted softly. "How about this?" he asked her. She took a minute to look at it. "Ah! Kawaii! Ichigo will love it!" Caramel beamed. Andou smiled as he looked at his sketch again. "...I put my whole heart into it...now I just need to work on improving the recipe tomorrow..." he smiled. Little did they all know a surprise awaited them as a plane flew in and a knock arrived at the door.

"...I...I'll get it..." Ichigo murmured half asleep. Sleepily she wandered into the hall not realizing Andou was thinking the same. "Who could be at the door?" Vanilla yawned in her pj's. "...Comming..." Ichigo murmured before opened the door. Andou however was right behind her as they both collided the moment she back up in surprise as her parents slammed open the door. "ICHIGO! PAPA'S HERE!" Shiguru exclaimed with the utmost joy. "D-DEAR!" the mother exclaimed appalled at his behavior. "SURPRISE ONEE-CHAN!" Natsume shouted. The family paused before their eyes lowered to Ichigo and Andou on the floor. Oh dear. This was not good! What would her parents think of him!?" Ichigo slowly looked up. "...Uh...Bonjour..." she laughed nervously before Kashino and Hanabusa exited their rooms. Kashino only glared at the two as Hanabusa smiled some. "...Oh dear..." he chuckled softly. What a horrible situation.

THANKS GUYS! RATE AND REVIEW! MORE CHAPTERS COMING! Even a special Christmas Chapter 3-

Chapter 3 Preview- Given a bad impression Ichigo's father protests that his daughter a maiden stay in a apartment with three men. And suggests paying for her own place to live. The boys against this challenge the father to a contest of skills to protect their princess. Ichigo's birthday might just turn into one big disaster. Not to mention there is still the test. Can Andou convey his feelings properly to the parents or will he lose their approval forever? And what's this? News from Andou's parents. What is this? And why does Ichigo seem disturbed. Next time on Ichigo's Sweet Romance- Chapter 3- A Birthday with Tears- Ichigo and Andou's Confession. "Have some of my Dream Colored Sweets!"


	4. A Tear Filled Birthday: A Confession

Chapter 4

A Tear Filled Birthday: Andou and Ichigo's Confession

"ICHIGO!" a mortified father cried as he witnessed Andou accidentally on top of his beloved daughter. He wasn't the only one fuming. "OI! ANDOU! AMANO WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" the sadist spat fuming. "Way to be discrete Kashino..." Hanabusa murmured. "Ow ow ow..." Ichigo murmured softly still sore from colliding with Andou. "Gomen...Ichigo-Chan..." the glass prince apologized before Shiguru pulled the young man off Ichigo. He started going off on Andou reading him his rights as the mother twitched her eye. "D-DEAR!" he spat before she yanked him away from the hottie. "You have no right to treat our future son in law like that!" the mother scolded. "M-Mama!" Ichigo cried as her face turned as red as could be. Andou let out a few coughs nearly having escaped death. The concerned Ichigo immediately turned her attention to him. "A-Andou-Kun! Are you ok!?" she asked him softly as she gently leaned against him. "I'm alright. Dont worry Ichigo-Chan..." he assured her blushing softly. Her eyes narrowed and turned to her father. "Pa-Papa applogise! It was an accident nothing was-" unfortunately she couldn't finished. "Even so! Papa is defently against this! Its late at night and you're up with this young man! It's obvious this isn't the best environment for you!" "Onee-Chan's really wild isnt she?" Natsume teased. "Natsume!" the mother scolded her youngest daughter. She was not helping the situation. Carefully Andou helped Ichigo up and turned towards the Amano family. "Um...Please excuse me...it really was an accident. I was already up. We bumped into each other when we heard the door." the Japanese sweets prince quickly explained and bowed graciously. "It did seem that way to me." Hanabusa agreed. The father only glared disapprovingly.

"Ichigo." "H-Hai!?" "You came to Paris to study. Not to fool around with some boy...it's clear to me now that you cannot continue living in such an unhealthy environment. Therefore first thing in the morning we are hunting for apartments. You will live by yourself. Being with three men is unacceptable!" "Papa!" she cried in response and looked towards all three boys. "GET REAL!" Kashino spat. "If you separate us how are we supposed to practice making sweets together as a group!?" "My first priority as a father is protect my precious daughter." he fired back at the blonde. "Even so...Ichigo-Chan's our princess. We can't allow her to just be taken away..." Hanabusa protested respectfully. "That's right...I respect your opinion Amano-San...after witnessing such a sight. But...I do not wish to be seperated from her! We are working hard on making our dreams come true...and your daughter...is one of mine..." he told her father. "Andou..." Caramel murmured softly hovering near him. Kashino nearly bit his tongue as he only stared at his best friend in silence. Chocolate only frowned. She knew how he felt about the chocolate headed girl. The pain in his heart he hid. Ichigo slowly looked towards the Japanese sweets prince. Her heart nearly skipped a beat as she could see the glimmer in Andou's eyes as he spoke. "Andou-Kun..." she murmured before he walked over to her and abruptly pulled the sweets princess towards him. She was too close. Too close to the sweet prince and his warmth. But somehow it felt nice. Hanabusa's eyes widened before the entire Amano family paused. Ichigo moved her hands and gently held onto him. "...Ichigo-Chan...Andou-Kun..." the rose prince murmured. "I won't...I won't go...even if its papa's request...because...I want to stay...with Sennosuke and the others..." she shook as tears welled up in her eyes. "Please...Papa...understand..." Ichigo pleaded with him.

"It's a request from your cute daughter on her birthday." the mother muttered. "Are you really going to cause her such unhappiness now of all times?" "Bu-But-" the father protested. He was always weak when it came his wife. After all she was scary when mad. "I thought we came to Paris to give Onee-Chan a-" quickly the mother caught her younger daughter off. That was close. "I CAN'T JUST IGNORE THIS!" the father cried. "Regardless if it is her birthday!" "...HER BIRTHDAY!?" Kashino and Hanabusa both exclaimed before they looked at Ichigo. "...Um yeah i guess it is..." the silly girl murmured before she laughed nervously. "...I see..." Kashino muttered. "In that case why don't we make things interesting..." Hanabusa continued. All three boys looked at each other before they nodded. Each were thinking the same thing. That was only natural given the time they shared together as a team and friends. Ichigo paused as she looked at them confused. The Amano family too failed to follow where this was headed. "Hows so?" Shiguru asked the sweets princess. "YEAH REALLY!" the sweets princess cried. "A birthday party needs a proper cake right? Us and You will have a contest to see whom can make the best Birthday Cake. If you win we'll let Ichigo move without complaints. However if we win she stays with us and not another word will be said about it..." Andou proposed. The father narrowed his eyes. "WOAH! Papa is that really a good idea!? These three are pro's!" Natsume cried. {I see...} Ichigo murmured before she looked at the boys. They each looked towards her with a smile. "Don't worry Ichigo-Chan. We'll most certainlly protect you..." Hanabusa told her. "...Fine...I know my daughter better than anyone...I can make a more suitable cake than all three of you combined..." the father muttered accepting the challenge. "AH! How exciting!" the mother exclaimed. "Well then Ichigo. You'll be the judge. After all it's your cake." the mother beamed. "M-Me!?" Ichigo cried flustered. "...Understood. Whoever can me the best tasting cake will win. In that case the cake I want for my birthday is...a strawberry shortcake with a japanese taste!" she declared. "YOU'RE ON! PAPA'S GOING TO MAKE YOU THE BEST BIRTHDAY CAKE IN THE WORLD! Somehow i'm really getting into this..." he snickered with confidence. Ichigo giggled before she looked towards Andou more than the other and sent a playful wink his way. The Japanese prince's eyes widened before he sent her a smile. "The challenge will take place tomorrow. Good luck to everyone!" Natsume exclaimed before the parents retreated to their hotel. It had certainlly been an event filled night. Ichigo flopped on her bed and sighed as she looked up at the ceiling.

"Man...how embaressing..." she groaned before Vanilla popped up. "But things got really interesting between you and Andou-kun! Doki Doki!" the spirit giggled. "...Mmm...I couldn't believe he held me like...like that..." she admitted softly before she took her pillow and hid her face in it. Vanilla only giggled at her partner. "But tomorrow things will be interesting! Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday!?" "...Um honestly I forgot..." "So like you." "...Thanks..." Ichigo dead panned. "B-But that's because of the important test!" she tried to explain. "...Hai Hai...but why are so insistent on using a Japanese taste this time. Andou-kun seemed to be doing something different too..." "...Really?" Ichigo questioned. "Now that I think about it...he seemed distracted...I wonder if its my fault..." she sighed. Meanwhile Andou was sketching at his desk. "WAH! I'm worried! Ichigo's Dad is serious about this! What will you do!?" she cried. "...I'll design a birthday cake that only I can...one that my feelings can reach Ichigo's father..." em In that case the cake I want for my birthday is...a strawberry shortcake with a japanese taste!" /emhe remembered Ichigo's exact words. "...None of us want to lose Ichigo-Chan...me expecially...however I cant be selfish here now can i?" he offered his parner a smile. "Andou. Well you can count on my help Desu!" the spirit beamed. "Arigato Caramel." he murmured before he noticed untouched mail by his desk. "Oh I must've gotten some mail from my parents." the sweets prince smiled. He loved his family very much. Mail and gifts were always welcome by him. Addressed to Andou from his family was a manilla envelope. "...This is different..." he admitted before Andou slowly opened the envelope. Carefully he slipped out a picture with a note. Upon doing so the glass prince dropped it as his eyes shone with utter shock. "Andou!? What's wrong!?" Caramel cried worried. He didn't answer he only held his head. The spirit flew to the ground and glance at the picture. "...Andou who's this lady?" "...It's match making photo..." he told her softly. "Someone my parents picked out i'd imagine...for this to happen now..." the sweets prince shook. Suddenly he heard the door pry open. It was Ichigo. "Oh...Amano-San..." he murmured. "...Andou-kun...you're still awake?" "Mmm i can't seem to sleep..." he admitted. "Me neither." she admitted before she took a seat on his bed. "...Um...gomen! I'm sorry to have gotten you involved in all of this...it was like this when I was headed to Paris as well with you all."

"...Still...I understand his concern...you are his precious daughter after all." he smiled. "...But still..." Ichigo told him. "Happy Birthday Ichigo-Chan." he smiled before she blushed taken back. "...It made me happy...when you called me by my first name...really happy..." the Japanese Sweets prince smiled more as he too felt his cheeks redden. Gently he moved from his desk to the bed and walked right over the photo. Carefully she leaned her head over on his shoulder. "...This feels nice..." she admitted softly. "...I'm going to make it..." "Huh?" "The best birthday cake...for you..." he told Ichigo. "...That's why...please...don't go anywhere..." "...Andou..." she murmured as tears came to her eyes. Gently they moved their hands until they were warmed by the other. Suddenly Ichigo felt something under her feet. "...Huh...what is this..." she murmured and bent down. "That's!" Andou cried before Ichigo gasped seeing the picture and the note. The sweets princess paused as she read the note that accompanied it. She turned to him with those irresistible eyes. She didn't understand this. "...Andou-Kun...what is this?" she questioned. The sweets prince only frowned and shook his head. "G-Gomen...I just saw that myself today...I'm not sure what this means...however...please...don't worry...I'll settle this...somehow..." "...Mmm..." she gently nodded her head in response. Still. She couldn't shake this feeling of gloom. "...I'm going to go to bed now. I'm kinda a sleepy." "Oh...alright...goodnight Ichigo..." "...Goodnight Andou-kun..." she murmured before she left the room. He watched her until she was gone. "Damn it..." he gritted his teeth as tears formed in his eyes on the rim. Caramel gently held him on his nose.

"Ichigo!" Vanilla exclaimed once she came back to the room. The spirit paused as her partner didn't answer. Ichigo fell on her bed face first before she grabbed her pillow and shook. That woman on the picture. She was so pretty. The words on that piece of paper she couldn't get them out of her head.  
""This is Koaruko. She is the head of A Japanese Sweets Shoppe. Cute isn't she? Her parents are looking for a suitable Partner for her. It wouldn't hurt just to meet. Plus you need a nice girl to take care of you. The Japanese Sweets Festa is this Next Week- Please give us your answer by then!- Love The Family

"Ichigo..." Vanilla murmured softly before all she could hear was her partner's loud sobs. The man she loved with all her heart was going to be stolen from her. "...What do I...do Vanilla?" she asked choking through her tears. "...I...I..." Ichigo wept. Both within their respective rooms finally voiced the words in their heart. "I love him Vanilla!" Ichigo cried. "I love her Caramel..." Andou quietly confessed as tears streamed down his face. He didn't want to lose her. And she him.

Chapter 5: Preview- With an uneasy heart Ichigo has no choice but to place her fate in Andou, Hanabusa and Kashino in order to stay in the apartment. With their big test coming up this is an unneeded distraction. Still the birthday challenge is on! Does Ichigo's father has what it takes to beat the sweets princess or will the egg be on his face? Will feelings be rekindled or will the relationship end before it began? And when the competition and Amano Ichigo meet unexpectedly how can the sweets princess convince herself she stacks up? Find out in Chapter 5: A Birthday Showdown: Strawberry Delight! - Won't You Have Some Of My Dream Colored Sweets!?


	5. A Birthday Showdown:A Strawberry Delight

A Birthday Showdown: A Strawberry Delight

Chapter 5

The showdown was on as the sun finally rose in the sky. The prince's and the Amano's headed towards the open market. With the smell of fresh fruit and ingredients home grown no one could deny there was plenty of room for delicious creations to be crafted. Each party was on their own the only help Ichigo's father was allowed was from his wife and Natsume. Ichigo had decided to completely stay out of this battle. When the boys especially her father set their mind on something there was no stopping them. At least she could enjoy watching Vanilla, Caramel, Chocolat and Cafe play to their hearts content enjoying France's crisp morning air. Amano Ichigo was still feeling down after last night's big shock. Even though she had such feelings she was mortified at her own weakness for being so shaken up about that stupid match making photo. She wanted to believe him Andou that was. That it really was no big deal. However it was still troubling. Still the sweets princess attempted to shake it off by taste testing all the different fruit in the market stalls. Buying some on occasion when she especially enjoyed the flavor. That's right she would stuff herself silly! Who needed boys when she had cake! Thinking that she wandered off as per usual eyeing a pastry shop nearby squealing in utter delight. Kashino while trying to juggle a bag full of purchased fruit grumbled. "Like always she's so care free...I bet she's not even thinking about the test...seriously how did we get wrapped up in all this?...Still it'd be a pain if i couldn't monitor Amano's screw ups..." "You Really should be more honest with your feelings." Hanabusa chuckled softly causing the chocolate prince to blush flustered.

"Oh hush you..." he muttered before his eyes glistened with concern. Andou had been walking around not saying a word to either of them as he gathered ingredients. Honestly he was worried about his friend. "Andou we need your head and heart in this." he tried to bring him back. "The only one who can complete this birthday cake challenge successfully is you." "...I know that..." Andou responded softly as he looked at a franboise strawberry in between his thumb and index finger. It was almost like a softness had gathered in the japanese prince's eyes. "I agree with Kashino for once. Only a fool that can create such wonderful sweets with strawberries and the Yumetski taste is you." the rose prince offered with a wink. "After all you don't want Ichigo-Chan taken away do you?" "NO!" Andou cried. "OF COURSE I DON"T!" after a moment Andou paused as his whole face lit up. Hanabusa only laughed. "Remember we have the upper hand. If we give it all we got there's no way we can lose." Kashino added as Andou slowly began to cool off diffusing from his embarrassment. His feelings were plain to see now. "You're right...I can't afford to be beaten...because i love sweets!" the japanese prince beamed with a new found determination. Forget about last night. He was going to show Ichigo that she was his princess. And that no one else could replace her. "Kashino! Hanabusa lend me your strength!" he pleaded. "Of course." Hanabusa smiled. "You got it." Kashino replied with a slight chuckle. Once they were finished shopping they headed back to the apartment. A break was in order since Ichigo's papa looked like he was about to collapse. Ichigo returned shortly after with plenty of sweets in hand. Eating away her sorrows was the best way to deal with the situation at hand. Which would have been fine if her younger sister weren't peering over her shoulder as she devoured one cake at a time.

"Onee Chan you're gonna not have room for your birthday cake at this rate!" Natsume exclaimed. "Cakes go in a different stomach!" Ichigo insisted as she kept on chowing down. Once the station was sat up the Sweets Prince's and Ichigo's father readied for the big face off. On the count of Ichigo's mom the clock started to count down. Even though she wanted to rid her mind of all her troubles she couldn't help but looked up at the boys skilled preparation while her clumsy father nearly ended up spilling the powdered sugar and flour all over himself much less the living area. She almost couldn't watch. "WAH! I can't watch!" Caramel cried as she covered her eyes. "It's quite exciting isn't it?" Cafe smiled. "Ichigo's father is awful...i almost feel sorry for him..." Chocolat admitted. "You have to admire the fight he's putting up though." Vanilla admitted. Ichigo's father mixed all the ingredients together whipping as fast as he could. His ingredient choices were questionable. A cake mix, strawberries and green tea. If only at time like this he was like his brother Hikaru. He had no talent whatsoever in the world of baking. STILL! He was NOT going to give up his little girl that easily! If it was a fight they wanted it was a fight they were gonna get!

"I'm done with the cake batter!" Hanabusa informed Kashino. "I'm cutting the strawberries...how's things on your end Andou!" the sadist called out. "Almost there!" Andou exclaimed as he didn't miss a beat. The japanese sweets prince was working on the whip cream. But he also grinded up green macha making it into a sweetened paste. Afterwards the cakes at the same time were placed into the oven. Each with smiles on their faces the three friends shared a high five. Ichigo couldn't help but smile a bit before she looked over at her dad and frowned. It was obvious she was concerned. Though he did pick the fight. Still...was it necessary to embarrass him like this? They had been studying making delicious desserts. Sweets that were supposed to make people smile. But could he really bring a smile to Ichigo's face with this cake? Andou unfortunately didn't know that answer. Finally it was decoration time after the cakes were finished and cooled.

"As if i could ever lose in decoration." Hanabusa winked more to himself before he began placing the cream ontop and between the cake where Kashino had just cut it. "Ichigo's birthday cake indeed." Choclate commented. "It's so kiddish." "Oh i hope we win!" Caramel cried. Vanilla only looked over at her partner whom remained silent. What was she so worried over? "TIME!" the mother and Natsume exclaimed as the cakes were finished. One was a strawberry shortcake with Green Macha whipped cream frosting. Fluffy as could be decorated with a marzipan Ichigo on top. The other looked like a home baked mess in which the icing was unevenly distributed. The cake was also too hot when Ichigo's dad decorated as bit of the cake had come off. Green tea leaves being used as the toping like sprinkles. "...Tsk Tsk..." Cafe only shook his head. The other spirits only deadpanned. No way to describe the expression upon their faces. "It's like...the sun and the moon...desu..." Caramel murmured. "IS THIS SOME KIND OF JOKE!" Choclat cried. "It's a...unique...cake..." Kashino twitched his eye. "It's no competition with this..." Hanabusa muttered before he offered a smile. "Ichigo-Chan. The birthday girl should decide this one. Though i'm sure you can tell which one is more suited to your taste...per request..." the narcissist chimed in. "...Uh yeah that was the deal..." Ichigo murmured as she sweat dropped. To be honest though she was really scared of that mysterious creation her father had produced. "Now without any reservations." she began before she was given a slice of cake by Andou. She looked at him before he smiled and nodded. Looking back down Ichigo tasted the cake. Her eyes widened as she felt herself being taken over by an overwhelming sensation.

Ichigo saw herself surrounded by a japanese sweets shoppe. Western and Japanese sweets being combined together. Her in a kimono and Andou in western garments. He was holding his hand out to her. Slowly she reached for it before they ended up running through a field of wild strawberries hand in hand. "...The fluffness of the sponge cake...the gentle mix between the cream and the macha...and the strawberries tucked so gently within...its like...a marriage between two opposites...ah..." the sweets princess squealed with joy as utter bliss washed over her face. Andou's eyes lit up as he saw her expression. Maybe then his feelings could reach her after all. Ichigo looked back at him and they both shared in a smile. "OI!" Kashino exclaimed. "We ALL made the cake!" "Oops! Thanks everyone! It was delicious!" Amano Ichigo laughed off her airheadedness. "Now Now..." Hanabusa murmured. "You're turn..." Kashino challenge her father. Uh oh. The father made a face before his lips moved. "I..." he began. "...Papa..." Ichigo murmured. Andou walked over from the counter and tasted the questionable cake. YIPES! Oh THAT WAS BAD! He tried to hold back his face as everyone stared at his reaction. "We lose." he murmured before everyone turned towards the Japanese Sweets prince confused. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Kashino spat. "How is that possible!?" Hanabusa cried. "YEAH REALLY!?" Choclat demanded to know. "Andou?" Ichigo questioned. "While it loses in taste...this cake has something else to it...a fathers love...when it comes down to it...no matter how hard we try...not even us Sweets Princes can compete..." Andou told them with a smile as he looked towards Shiguru. He himself was dumbfounded at such words. The mother and Natsume turned their attention towards Shiguru. "...Indeed...no one loves my daughter as much as I do..." the father admitted. "You however ...you choose to spare me the shame of loss...because you knew that would upset my daughter...that right there is a man who could try to." he offered Andou a smile. Andou's eyes widened in surprise before he offered a smile in return as his cheeks reddened softly. "Oh papa..." Ichigo cried as her own embaressment creeped in. "SO WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR!? THIS IS A PARTY! FOR MY CUTE LITTLE DAUGHTER! HAPPY BIRTHDAY ICHIGO!" he cried as Natsume joined in along with Kyoko. Ichigo hid her face. Oh wow this was WAY too much. "PA-PARTY!?WHAT ABOUT THE EXAM!?" Kashino yelled through the noise. "That can wait can't it?" Hanabusa questioned as he threw out the ugly eye sore of a cake. "My My..." Vanilla murmured. She looked back at Ichigo and smiled seeing she was once again herself smiling and laughing blowing out the candles. Opening presents from the family and her friends. Everyone was beat by the time Ichigo's family finally actually left. "...A-MAN-O!" Kashino roared. "I found Kashino!" Ichigo giggled before he shook her. "Thank to you were are WAY behind! You're getting double training tonight! Prepare yourself!" he roared. "HAIIIIIII!" Ichigo cried. She woke up the devil. "I guess things never do change." Hanabusa admitted. "Nope."'' Andou laughed. Caramel smiled gently. He was better with a smile. So all night they practiced until Ichigo slinked off to go outside for a bit.

The fall air was nice against her skin. Cool and welcoming. Ichigo carefully took a seat. Oh how she ached. Damn that devil. Her ears were still ringing from his scolding. Though now she finally had her creme brulee recipe finished! It was going to be perfect! "Amano-San? came Andou's voice from behind her. The sweets princess jumped slightly before he sat down next to her. "You don't mind do you?" he questioned. "Not at all." she murmured with a smile. "...I'm sorry..." he began. "About last night and today. It was quite the scene." "'''''It sure was. man my dad can be so embaressing!" "But you can tell how much he cares about you." "A little too much...um...thank you...for not hurting my father...I was really worried a fight would break out...expecially with him and Kashino...ugh...that thought..." she groaned. Andou laughed softly. "Kashino is a hot head but like us he didn't want to lose you either." "I want to always be like this. Making sweets together. Like that cake. It really was delicious!" she beamed. "That's the yumetski taste alright!" Andou smiled as he blushed gently looking away at his feet for a moment. "Well i did make it just for you. I wanted you to understand...how I truly felt..." he told Ichigo. "...Ando-Sennosuke..." she blushed as their eyes met. Ichigo slowly closed her eyes before Andou's face nearly lit up. He swallowed hard before he leaned in towards his princess. Just as their lips nearly touched Ichigo let out a loud sneeze causing them both to bump heads. "...Ow..." she sulked as Andou ended up K'O'ed on the grass. "...Andou-kun?ANDOU KUN!? WAKE UP!" Ichigo cried frantically.

A few hours later Andou awoke. He was in his bed with Caramel at his side. However she wasn't the only one. Ichigo was beside him holding his hand. Andou smiled softly before he fell asleep once more not even thinking of letting her go. In the morning however she was gone. After getting himself together he met the boys for breakfast near the campus. They set outside in the sun enjoying sweets magic enhanced coffee and some eggs Benedict. Neither Kashino nor Hanabusa appeared to be happy. "I have a bad feeling about this..." Carame told him before he approached them. "I'm sure its fine." Andou assured her before both of them walked over. "Oh Andou." Kashino muttered. "Decide to finally wake up did you?" he teased. "We were studying up until midnight. I cant really blame him." Hanabusa admitted. "You might as well sit down and get some breakfast." "Mmm I'll do that." Andou agreed. "...Um...where's Amano-San?" the Japanese prince questioned. Normally she was the first to eat breakfast. Food was her favorite thing. The boys only looked at each other. "...I guess you didn't hear..." Hanabusa began. "Hear what?" Andou questioned. "...Henri-Sensei called Amano this morning to talk about a special project...didnt say a word to us about it... Kashino grumbled. "Special lessons probably...he sticks to Ichigo-Chan like glue...hmph..." Hanabusa muttered displeased. He was was much more wonderful than him. "...I See..." Andou murmured softly. "So we'll be meeting her at the academy for the exam." Kashino finished.

Meanwhile. Ichigo and Henri-Sensei were at the Paris Campus. He was teaching her new techniques and watching her grow bit by bit as she absorbed it all. Her sweets were unique and were refreshing. Each day he became more and impressed as his affection deepened for his prized student. "Phew..." Ichigo sighed before she exersized her stiff shoulders. "Ichigo-Bravo." he smiled approvingly before she smiled back. "Your talent is like nothing i've ever seen. Its like you're breathing new life into the old and giving birth to a brighter world of sweets making!"' the patissier exclaimed before he noticed the time. "Ichigo. You will help me with my project won't you? I have so much more I want to teach you...but I need your help to take the limits even further...together I believe we can do it..." Henri Sensei..." Ichigo murmured. "H-Hai! Of course I will! I'll do my best to make you proud!"" the sweets princess exclaimed. Henri-Sensei only smiled as he gazed at her with such loving deep teal eyes. "'Arriagato Ichigo..." he murmured. "...OH! You better hurry to your class!" "WAH! BYE BYE!" Ichigo cried as she fumbled around and hurried out the door. "Gotta hurry Gotta hurry! I'll be scolded by the devil again!" Ichigo exclaimed. Not watching where she was going she bumped into a young woman carrying what appeared to be a macha cake with strawberry frosting. It almost looked like the cake Andou had made for her birthday. "OAF!" Ichigo cried before the young man gasped and quickly grabbed her cake. Afterwards she shot her a nasty look. "What do you think you're doing!? Did you see what you almost made me do!? Watch where you're going next time!" "...H...Hai..." Ichigo sweatdropped. "Hmph..." the young woman muttered as she watched her leave. How Elegant. Long black hair and a pink kimono. She almost looked like Miyabi. Oh no! She didn't have time for this! Quickly she bolted for the kitchen. That woman...though she was trying to push it back. Something kept lingering in her mind. No time to worry about it now! Just barely she managed to make it in time!

Chapter 6 Preview- FINALLY! The big awaited test is here and everyone is giving it their all. Can they meet the teacher's expectations? Or will they end up sent back to Japan? What!? Who's in town?! Why does she want to recruit Andou?! Henri Sensei! What's going on here!? EH!? Sweets Festa!? Make sure to RATE AND REVIEW for the next all new Chapter of Ichigo's Sweets Romance! Chapter 6: The Place Where We Met- Won't You Have Some Of My Dream Colored Sweets!?"

{Thanks all my fans out there! It's worth writing if I only have one who enjoys it! If you have any ideas or things you'd like to see. Besides another parring let me know! Special Christmas Chapter coming soon!}


	6. Chapt 6 preview

Where We First Met

Sweets Festa: Ichida's New Dream

Preview: A race against the clock as the important test in under way. Ichigo, Andou, Kashino and Hanabusa put their skills to the test. Afterwards Ichigo seemed to disappear. Perplexed the boys begin to search only to run into Andou's family. A Japanese sweets festa is taking over france for the next couple of days. It would seem another family has joined them with a prim and proper Japanese sweets patissiere. Not only that but Ichigo is on the other side of the festival this time side by side with Henri sensei. Tension seems to escalate when the family tries to force Andou and this stranger on a date. Ichigo can't help but notice. It's the same woman she ran into back at the school. At this rate their going to end up forced apart. Can Ichida put a stop to this horrid mess? The gloves are off as he vows to secure his big brother's happiness and finally tell Ichigo that she's apart of his new dream for the future.


	7. Chapter 7

Where We First Met

Sweets Festa: Ichida's New Dream

{Hey Everyone! Sorry it's been about a year since I've updated the story! I've had a lot of medical issues I've been dealing with. But I'm back and rearing and ready to go so I hope you're prepared! Now without further ta do I present to you Chapter 4 Of Ichigo's And Andou's Sweet Romance!}

"GOMEN!" Ichigo cried as she hurried into the classroom. The three sweets princes were already gathering their ingreediants. "Amano-San! You have only 20 more minutes to prepare before we start the test! GET CRACKING!" "H-Hai!" Ichigo exclaimed. Their new paris teacher was scary perhaps even rivaling Kashino on a certain level. Rumors about the teacher were bone chilling. Ichigo didn't want to test of those rumors were true. Scrambling the sweets princess gathered her ingreediants as quickly as possible and joined A group. She had to stop top catch her breath afterwards. "Amano! What the hell took you so long!? Didn't we disscuss that we would be early for this exam!?" Kashino spat. "Now Now. Ichigo-Chan is here now isn't she?" "Even so…" the sadist growled. "It can't be helped." Andou murmured. "Let's just do our best and focus on the test." Andou offered a smile. "Ok! I'm gonna give it all I've got!" Ichigo exclaimed. "You have exactly 2 hours! You are to make a crème brulee with your own original taste. Your group will be graded by the quality of your recipe and your ability to work as a team…if I catch anyone cheating they'll lose more than a passing grade…" the teacher threatened as he cleaned a a bread knife. Ichigo swallowed hard as she tried not to shake. "Now…BEGIN!" the teacher yelled. He didn't have to repeat himself as the groups began to collaborate their efforts. The sweets spirits only watched since they couldn't help during tests. Caramel kept spinning around in circles nervously. "For goodness sake…" Choclate muttered. "All we can do is hope for the best…" Café murmured. "Good luck Ichigo…" Vanilla whispered.

"Ichigo-Chan preheat the oven if you will." Hanabusa requested. "H-Hai!" Ichigo responded and hurried over to the oven and began to set the oven. "…Um what was the time again…?" Ichigo asked rather cheepishly. Kashino's eye twitched. "It's 300 degrees F ! Were you even paying attention last night!?" the sadist spat. "G-Gomen!" Ichigo appologised before she and the others began to create their base. Ichigo swallowed hard and tried to calm herself down. Taking one egg at a time she began to crack them into the small mixing bowl looking up occasionally at the others. Their choice of ingreediants was rather interesting but she couldn't help but notice Andou's were much different than what he normally specialised in. Then again so was hers. "Gotta focus…gotta focus…" Ichigo told herself and began to beat the eggs. The others had already started. After beating the eggs she added the vanilla extract. It always smelled so strongly whenever she would use it. Ichigo began mixing the two together in order to create the batter with the whisk. "Good good!" she smiled seeing it was thick and creamy. Andou stole a glance upwards at Ichigo and smiled gently. "Andou! Focus!" Kashino snapped. "H-Hai Ma-Chan!" Andou quickly replied and turned back to his work. Hanabusa wore a hidden smile on his face. Now came the tricky part the one that Ichigo always struggled with. Heating the cream without burning it. It reminded her too much of her first day in class not to mention how she screwed up infront of everyone. But she had come a long way since then. Even so her nervousness was getting the best of her. "Wahhhh! Ichigo looks nervous!" Caramel cried. "This is why she should have been working instead of partying!" Chocolate argued. "Ichigo…" Vanilla murmured. "Amano-San. Calm down. Just make sure that the heat is low. That way you won't burn the cream." Andou coaxed her. "Andou-kun…" she smiled. "Ah! Andou your heat!" Hanabusa exclaimed flustered. "Oh no!" the japanese sweets prince cried and quickly turned down his head. Andou sighed relief as the rest of the group joined him. "Andou-kun gomen…you were only trying to help me and I…" "Please don't worry yourself Amano-San. It was my fault." "No kidding…" Kashino growled as he removed his pot from the heat.

"Now after we mixed the egg in the cream we'll add our own twists to the receipe." Hanabusa pointed out as he picked up his rose water. He was also making something which smelled like fruit. A rasberry type mixture which permiated the noses of nearly all of the students. He wasn't the only one. Andou as well was chopping up strawberries in a careful manner while Kashino diced white choclate. Ichigo turned towards her own work in progress. Using a mortar she poured green tea leaves in the bowl and began to grind them as hard as she could. She had watched Andou carefully as he had done so before. Surely with all the practice she endured Ichigo believed that she could prove her skills as a future Japanese confecionary patissiere. All of A group put their hearts and souls into their baking and finally placed each of their newly created creations in the oven with water poured in the baking pan. Now they would clean up their workstations and prepare for the next step of the baking. "Yay!" Ichigo beamed as she streached some once they waited watching the oven carefully. "I must say I was surprised. I didn't expect Ichigo-Chan to used Macha." "Yeah. I thought for sure she'd used strawberries." Kashino agreed. "Which reminds me. Andou. Your Crème Brulee was different as well. Why did YOU used strawberries." "Ah…well that's…" the japanese prince began as he scratched at his cheek nervously. "Well whatever…I only hope this new direction you're going doesn't hurt us as a group…" the sadist muttered bitterly. Ichigo puffed up her cheeks some. "So I wanted to try something new…why is that so awful?" the sweets princess questioned. "No. I thought it was very refreshing. How do I say…it made me happy that you enjoy Japanese taste as much as I do." Andou smiled. "Really? Thank you!" Ichigo beamed as Kashino slammed his fist against the counter. That caught everyone's attention.

"GROUP A QUIET!" the teacher yelled across the room and threw a knife it whipping past them and stuck into counter nearly cutting Kashino's hand. Ichigo pailed and started laughing nervously. What a scary man. "Gomen Sensei." Andou appologised quietly. Solemly the japanese sweets prince's eyes waundered over to his childhood friend with concern glistening with them. Ichigo frowned. Why did Andou seem so sad? And what was with Kashino's attitude? He'd been prickly all last night and even today. Maybe something was bothering him. "Ichigo chan. It's time to take the Crème Brulee out of the oven." Hanabusa told Ichigo. "H-Hai!" the sweets princess agreed and carefully helped Hanabusa removed the pan from the oven. Ichigo's was a light green, Hanabusa's a pretty pink, Andou's was pink with white and Kashino's was a beautiful color which nearly matched newly fallen snow. "Wow! Pretty!" Ichigo beamed seeing how colorful the Crème Brulee's were. It was almost like a picture that had been painted. "Now we let them cool in the fridge for about an hour. Then we'll finish them off." The rose prince winked. "Um…yeah…" Ichigo murmured and helped him place the Crème Brulee in the fridge. Afterwards she retrieved the tourch. She still couldn't help but worry about Andou and Kashino whom were cleaning up the bowls. The tension was almost depressing and made her uneasy. It was all Hanabusa could do to distract Ichigo from worry.

After about an hour passed they removed the crème brulee readied the sugar. Each team member of A group sprinkled the granulated sugar and used the torch to camerlize it. "Careful…careful…" Caramel squeaked as she eyed Andou. "DONE!" they cried and high fived each other. Finally each group presented their Crème Brulee. The teacher went around and graded each one tasting them if it even was worth his time to. "Kashino…A…Hanabusa…A…Amano…A…Andou…C…and that concludes the test today! That concludes our test. Next time in class we'll be covering Kouign Amann. Might I suggest you familarize yourself with the recipe…" the teacher suggested in a rather gruff tone. "YES SENSEI!" all of the students cried out. After they were done they changed and met in the hall. "…A C huh…" Andou mulled over. He had worked so hard too. "Hold your heads up high!" Vanilla cried out. "You all did great desu! You'll do even better next time!" "Ah…" Andou murmured softly. "Anyways It's time to taste them ourselves!" Hanabusa smiled and they went outside to enjoy a small break. They certainlly earned it. Ichigo looked around at the others and took her Crème Brulee gently pushing it towards Andou. "…Um Andou-kun…I made this…it's not exactly my specialty…but..anyways please have a taste!" the sweets princess offered. Andou without a word reached out towards it before Kashino took a spoonful of the confection.

"OI! KASHINO! YOU PIG!" Ichigo cried out as she grabbed the sadists's head and shook him silly. "SPIT IT OUT RIGHT NOW!" the sweets princess demanded. "Oh my…" Hanabusa murmured slightly amused. "Kashino don't hog it all! I want to taste Ichigo-Chan's Crème Brulee too!" the rose prince exclaimed as Kashino grabbed another spoonful. "Ma-Ma Chan! You're going to get a stomach ache!" Andou cried out. "Andou!" Hanabusa exclaimed before they two nodded. Quickly they grabbed their spoons and managed to get a small taste for themselves. "M…MM! Aman-Ichigo-Chan this is delicious!" Andou's eyes sparkled. "It really is!" Hanabusa exclaimed in surprise. Andou looked over at his confection and slowly passed it to her. "I know that it's not as good as yours but I did my best." Andou murmured. "I'll have a taste!" Ichigo smiled. "Ikitikimasu!" the sweets princess exclaimed and took a spoonful. "M-Mmm it's creamy and it's very fruity!" "Let me see…" Hanabusa tasted it as well. "Yes. But the jam might be a bit weak…it's not as potent as my rasberry…then again it's not your fault. I wouldn't compare your cooking to mine." Ichigo sweadropped. Was that supposed to make him feel better? "I like it. It's gentle tasting and it's not over powering…sensei was rather harsh on grading…I thought for sure I'd have to take remedial classes…" the sweets princess sighed in relief. Kashino tasted Andou's as well as he passed his Crème Brulee to Ichigo. "Mmm soooo sweet!" Ichigo's face lit up. Kashino's face reddened some though he tried to hide it.

"Well but of course! Kashino is the best one here after all!" "That's not fair desu!" Caramel whinned. "Andou…Andou tried REALLY hard!" she cried. "…Caramel…" Andou murmured. "Choclate you don't have to be so rough!" Vanilla argued. "Instead of focusing on wins or losses you should use this expirience to move forward." Café suggested. "Well said Café-Kun." Hanabusa smiled. "Yep Yep!" Ichigo smiled. "…Everyone thank you…" Andou smiled. "Well if Amano could get an A it can't be that hard for you to master…" Kashino muttered. "Kashino you meanie!" Ichigo spat before her cell phone went off. "Um Hello? Ah! Henri-Sensei! Mmm I just got done with the test. Oh how did I do? Um…well I passed…eheh…oh thank you…EH!? Now!? Um…yes! Yes I can meet you! I'll be right there! Yes…Yes Thank you Henri-Sensei!" Ichigo exclaimed and hung up her phone. Kashino only wore an irritated scowl on his face. "Excuse me. But I gotta go now." "W-WAIT! AMANO!" Kashino spat. "GOMEN EVERYONE! I'LL MEET YOU BACK AT THE APARTMENT!" Ichigo yelled out as ran off "ICHIGO WAIT FOR ME!" Vanilla cried following after her partner.

"So…should we go back to the apartment and practice the next assignment together?" Hanabusa mused. "Well what do you th-" "Gomensai…I actually have my own plans." "Oh? What would that be?" Kashino questioned. "My parents and sibblings have come overseas. They're hosting a Japanese Sweets Festa and were requested to participate including myself." "Huh…" the sadist muttered. "You should try and enjoy yourself. Me and Kashino will stop by later." "Yes please do. Well excuse me." Andou excused himself with a bow and Caramel trailed him as he left. He felt so bad but he couldn't very well refuse his family. That's right. It would be something fun he could particpate in. Forget his stress for just a day or so. A smile manifested on his face and picked up his pace. "SENNI!" Ichida beamed as he caught a glance of his big brother and broke into a full fledged sprint. "ICHIDA!" Andou exclaimed happily and nearly fell over as his little brother lept into his arms. "Haha!" the grandpa smiled. "Lively as always. When we told Ichida about this trip he could hardly wait!" the grandpa chuckled. "I'm glad to see all of you as well!" Andou smiled as his little sibblings crowded him. "Sennosuke. It's so good to see that you're doing well. How did your test go? I bet you surprised your teacher!" the mother smiled. "Um…I suppose…" Andou hesitated. "Don't be so modest. You're our son of course you'd be exceptional." The father told his son. "Arigato Mother…father…" "Actually we couldn't help but brag about you to a certain someone." "You really make too much of me…" the japanese sweets prince blushed embaressed. "Not at all! Just wait right here. They'll be so excited to finally meet you! By the way did you get the photo I sent you the other day." "Right…about tha-" Andou began before Ichigo almost passed by them.

"HEY IT'S THE CAKE PIG!" Ichida yelled out as loud as he could. "I'M NOT A CAKE P-OH! ICHIDA-KUN!" Ichigo cried out in surprise. "I-Ichigo-Chan!? What are you…oh! That's right Henri Sensei…" "H-Hai…" Ichigo laughed nervously blushing some as they both looked at eachother aqwardly. It only took a moment before the two started to laugh. Ichida's eyes widened in surprise. Seeing his big brother so happy. It wasn't something he saw often even when he loved with him. And since when did Senni call the cake pig Ichigo-Chan? Still he couldn't help but smile to himself. "Sorry!" a familiar voice echoed nearby. "I was still setting up my booth with my family. They said you should hurry up so we can began demonstrations." Ichigo's eyes widened. "T-That's…" Ichigo began. "Huh?..." the female questioned before she turned towards Ichigo. Andou pailed seeing the young woman in a kimono. "You're the one I ran into earlier!" Ichigo cried. "Ah…you're THAT girl…do me a favor next time and try not to get in our way. You nearly ruined the cake that I made for Andou-San." Kaoruko muttered. "T-That was!" the sweets princess attempted to protest. "Oh so you already met then?" the mother questioned. "Unfortunatly yes…" Kaoruko sighed. "This is Kaoruko. Her family is the one we'll be working with." The father told Andou. "It's a pleasure to make your aquaintence Andou-San. I've heard a lot about you." "…Um thanks…you as well." Andou bowed in respect.

"ICHIGO!" Henri Lucus's voice called out to her as he held a basket of igreediants. "H-HAI!" the sweets princess answered before her focus once again turned to Andou. Ichida only looked at his brother and then at Ichigo with nothing but worry. "Amano-San…" the japanese sweets prince began. "Henri-Sensei is waiting for you. You shouldn't keep him." He advised. "…You're right but…" Ichigo began. "That's right. You've been called so off with you. You're a bother." Kaoruko bluntly pointed out. "A…alright…well good luck with your booth…" Ichigo murmured. "Yes you as we-" "He doesn't need luck! Now go on and get going already! You've bothered him enough." "R-Right. Syonara Sennosuke…" the sweets prince uttered as she tried to hold back the tears and left as fast as she could. "A-Amano-San!" the japanese prince called out. "Forget about her. We have work to do." "…Mmm…" Andou softly murmured before he reluctently went to help Kaoruko prepare ingreediants. "See I told you. Aren't they so cute together?" the mother smiled watching them. Ichida scowled seeing the sadness in his brother's eyes return. Something about this didn't sit right with him. It was Ichigo who helped repair is relationship with Senni after all. At first he didn't care much for her at all but his mind began to change after the cake pig helped him with Amelie. It was time for him to return the favor. By the time he got finished with her that japanese pompous princess would wish she'd never made Ichigo cry…

Preview Of Chapter 7- Ichigo is beside herself as she tried to focus on helping Henri Lucus with the Sweets Festa booth that they are setting up for all different kinds of people to taste delicious sweets. But can Ichigo make sweets that place a smile on their face when her very own smile is clouded? What will she do when she sees Andou and Koaruko together alone? Can she told herself together? And why is Ichida suddenly visiting their booth? Will Andou beable to be honest with his own feelings or will a certain someone push him from behind?

Next Time:

Senni's Feelings ,The Unexpected Cupid- Won't you have some of my dream colored sweets?!


	8. Senni's Happiness The Unexpected Cupid!

_**Ichigo And Andou's Sweet Romance**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_{Senni's Happiness And The Unexpected Cupid}_

Ichida stood in place as he watched his big brother being taken away by that pompous japanese heiress. The look on Ichigo's face when she left. He couldn't seem to forget it not to mention Andou's as he dragged his feet to prepare the sweets that they would have on display. Caramel frowned as she looked at Andou and then at Ichigo whom was walking away from them. The childish sweets spirit whinned slightly. "Ichigo. Is that really ok?..." Vanilla questioned as she rode on her parners shoulder. "A…Andou-kun is a big boy. He can decide what to do for himself…besides I have my own problems to worry about. After all Henri-Sensei picked me to help him with this France sweets festa and I can't possible turn him down" Ichigo told Vanilla. "Yes…you have a point…" she sighed. "Over here Ichigo!" Henri smiled as he waved her over. "Coming!" the sweets princess exclaimed and quickly joined him at his side. "Boy this sure brings back memories…" Henri Lucus murmured as he and Ichigo looked around. "You're right…" Ichigo smiled fondly. "You and I met in a Sweets Festival. It's funny but from the moment I met you…I knew you were special…just like your grandmother…" Henri Lucus smiled. "Henri-Sensei…" Ichigo blushed slightly. "Actually I'd like it of you made your Angel's Smile Strawberry tart as one of the main sweets. I'm certain it will place a smile on all of our customers faces." "Oh! Um Hai! I'd be happy too!" the sweets princess exclaimed slightly flustered and began to gathered all of the required ingreediants. It's a good thing she had brought extra ingreediants just in case.

"I'll be baking a few new creations myself. Do taste them after wards. To be honest though even I'm not sure they'll be good enough to sell…" "T-That's not true!" Ichigo interupted. "Henri-Sensei your sweets are always so full of feeling! Even if they're expiriments the cake you let me taste when we first met…it was the whole reason I even came to St. Marie and met everyone…because of you I found that dream that I lost so long ago. So don't say that! As long as you put everything you have into it! It'll always be delicious…so…" Henri Lucus paused as he looked at his prized student nearly speechless. "…Ichigo…?" Vanilla questioned. Images of Andou had flashed through her head as he used strawberries and presented her with his strawberry Crème'brulee. The cake he had made before. Henri Lucus smiled to himself. "Arrigato…I'll try to believe more in myself like you do…well instead of just talking about them we should be making them." He chuckled lightly and started to get to work. No matter how many times she watched him her teacher was just too amazing. Now matter how much she practiced she couldn't hope to be like him.

"Ichigo…are you alright? You're spacing out even more than usual…" Vanilla couldn't help but point out with concern. "U-uh you're right…let's see…" the sweets princess turned her focus back towards her work. Everything was going smoothly until she got to the strawberries. It didn't take long for Ichigo's forlorn expression to appear yet again on her face. Ichigo began to slice up the franboise before she paused hearing Andou's voice. Kaoruko's arm linked with his. "Kaoruko-San…you're squeezing my arm a bit too tightly…" he winced as Ichigo caught the two outside the window. "Oh. Gomenasi. It's such an exsaustingly large crowd gathering around this morning. I figured that I might lose you in it. Besides our booth is just ahead. I made sure to tell your mother and father so they meet us once they've prepared the confections on their end." "…Is that so…ok then…" Andou murmured softly. "Oh Andou-San hold still…" the japanese heiress murmurered and took her finger to catch some cream he spattered from earlier. Ichigo's eyes widened unable to take her eyes off the two. "AH ICHIGO!" Vanilla cried out before Ichigo brough the knife down. Henri-Lucus quickly turned towards the panicked sprits cry.

"OW!" Ichigo cried as blood began to emerge from the cut on her finger. "WAHHH! WHAT DO I DO!?" the sweets princess panicked. Henri Lucus quickly hurried over to Ichigo and took her hand. Carefully he looked at her finger. "Thank goodness…it's not that deep…chotomatte…" Henri Lucus murmured. "It hurts…" the sweets princess sniffed. "That's why I yelled! I was trying to warn you!" Vanilla exclaimed upset. Her cry caught Andou's attention and turned towards the window. "That was Ichigo Desu!" Caramel squeaked. The japanese sweets prince was about to enter the building but when he got to the doorway he paused. Taking a band aid out of his pocket Henri Lucus gently bandaged Ichigo's finger. Andou felt his heart tremble as he witnessed such a scene. "C-Choto! Where do you think you're going!" Kaoruko's voice echoed following just barely behind him. "It's over here!" "Y-You're right. Gomen I thought I heard something…let's go…" the japanese sweets prince studdered and followed her slowly. "A-Andou! Andou desu!" Caramel cried out but he couldn't seem to even hear at the moment. "Caramel?" Vanilla questioned and flew out to meet the childish spirit. "Aren't you supposed to be with Andou?" she asked before she paused seeing caramel's big eyes threaten to spill over with tears. "V…Vanilla! Andou…Andou…WAHHHHH DESU!" Caramel cried bawling. "C-Caramel g-get a hold of yourself!" Vanilla yelled as Caramel began clinging to her relentlessly.

"…A-…Arrigato Henri-Sensei…gomen…I caused you trouble…" Ichigo frowned as did Henri Lucus. "Ichigo. Are you alright? You seem to be distracted today…is everything ok? You know you can always talk to me if you're in trouble or worried." "…If I'm not happy then I can't make wonderful sweets can I…?" "Well I wouldn't go that far. But those feelings can show up in the cakes yes…" Henri Lucus murmured. "P-Please do not worry about me Sensei…I'll make the strawberry tart and anything else you wish me too…we open soon so it's important we finish…" "Ichigo…" Henri Lucus spoke in a slightly firmer tone. "Sweets are made from feelings that lie deep within the heart…your sweets expecially place smiles on people's faces. That's always been the one thing I liked most about you…but you must be honest with me…" he murmured. Ichigo bit her lip as she trembled tears falling down her face.

"…Was it my fault…?" the sweets princess choked out through her sobs. "Andou-kun worked so hard on his Crème Brulee…but instead of going with his speciality…he went with strawberries…just to make me happy…but after all of that…he got such a low grade…maybe I'm too blame…Andou-kun…might be happier with someone that's not always dragging him down…I…" Ichigo wept. "There There. I'm sure that Andou does not think such things. Creating new sweets and trying unique and exciting ideas is what the world of Patissier is all about. So do not cry…Ichigo…" Henri Lucus attempted to comfort his pupil gently pulling her into a hug. She hadn't been this close to him since the night of the masked ball. But it was no use. All she could think about was Andou. "Stand up." Henri Lucus encouraged Ichigo and pulled her to her feet. "There is nothing better than making sweets when you're down. I'll finish setting up the booth. Why don't you go outside and look around for a bit. I'll find you afterwards. Alright?" he offered a smile. "…A…Ah…" the sweets princess agreed and walked out of the store. At least the crisp morning air felt nice. Looking around everyone else seemed to be really busy.

Meanwhile Andou was doing a mochi demonstration which had actually grabbed quite a few people's attention. The ingreediants were set upon a separate table the japanese sweets prince sifting the special flour. Ichita watched him quietly as Kaoruko worked on a tea ceremony on the side. A bunch of sweets were already on display the two families collaborating to combine their family's specialties. Once his big brother's eyes had sparkled with excitement when he'd create sweets at their shop. But there was no sign of joy or happiness at the moment. It was almost as if he was just going through the motions. Ichita paused and took in his surroundings. Suddenly a mischievious grin manifested upon his face. Quietly Ichita snuck away as Hanabusa and Kashino soon approached.

"My My. Everyone's so busy…" Café murmured. "It certainly is. Andou said he would be here though. I wonder how his family is doing." "Who knows." Kashino muttered before Choclate spotted Vanilla and Caramel. "Oi! Kashino look!" Choclate exclaimed. "Vanilla! Caramel!" Café exclaimed surprised and they both flew over to their friends. Hanabusa paused as he caught a glimpse of Henri Lucus. "Kashino." The rose prince pointed towards the booth's kitchen. "Ah. So this must be where Amano was called to…" the choclate prince muttered. "It would seem so…only…I don't see Ichigo-Chan anywhere…do you?" "…Now that you mention it…" Kashino muttered and looked around. "Kashino! We have a problem!" Choclate cried out to her partner. "Vanilla?" Hanabusa questioned. "Why aren't you with Ichigo-Chan?" the narrcisst questioned. The sweet spirit turned towards Hanabusa. "…Well that's…" she began before she turned back to Caramel whom was still being consoled. "Caremel. What is the matter?" Café questioned concerned. "While we're on the subject where's Amano? No doubt she's out stuffing her face again…that seems to be the only thing she's good at…" the sadist muttered. Hanabusa gently patted Caramel ontop of her head. "Try and calm down…" the rose princess murmured. "Whatever happened it certainlly upset her enough…" Choclate muttered in agreement. "IT'S AWFUL DESU!" Caramel cried. "A-NDOU…ANDOU WAS TAKEN BY A MEAN LADY AND…AND…ICHIGO WAHHHHH!" the childish sprit wailed. "For goodness sake…" Choclate sighed with irritation. "I don't think we're going to get much else out of her…she's pretty upset…" Café sighed regretfully. "I do hope you can clear up this whole mess!" Choclate exclaimed crossing her arms.

"…Well…" Vanilla began. "Ichigo and I were called to meet Henri-Sensei here and on our way back to the booth we ran into Andou and his family. Everything was going pretty well until this girl showed up. Apparently she knew Ichigo and Andou…but after the girl got kinda friendly with Andou Ichigo and I were called back to the booth. Ichigo…was really upset and ended up cutting her finger with a knife by accident." "A-Andou…saw…" Caramel sniffed. "Henri-Sensei bandage Ichigo's finger desu…he looked like he was going to cry…I tried…I tried to call out to him…BUT HE DIDN'T HEAR ME DESU!" the childish spirit cried. "Ah…so that's what happened…" Hanabusa murmured. "Poor Andou…" Kashino bit his lip as conflict sparkled in his hazel eyes. "Kashino…" Choclate frowned. "Caramel…isn't that Andou over there?" Vanilla pointed out. Caramel sniffed before she turned her head. "Ah! Andou!" she squeaked. "There there. Wipe your eyes. You should go be by your partners side…" "…But…" the childish sprit murmured in hesitation. Gazing at Andou with concern. Andou's tears the other night. She had a feeling that pain was still inside her partner's heart even if he didn't show it. {"I love her…Caramel…"} the words he whispered pure and yet fradgile. "GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF! SUCK IT UP AND JUST DO AS YOUR TOLD ALREADY!" Choclate yelled and gave Caramel a shove causing her to go flying. "C-Choclate! I think you went a bit too far!" Vanilla cried as Café watched. "Gah! Hanabusa! Come on!" Kashino exclaimed. "Hai!" the rose prince followed the sadist and hurried to follow the spirits.

"AHHHHHHH!DESU!" Caramel cried flying through the air. Colliding with the sifted flower a puff of white powder shot up into Andou's face. "GAH!" the japanese sweets prince cried out in surprise. Quickly he rubbed the flour from his glass lens's. "What in the…" he began before Andou paused seeing something moving from within the bowl. Slowly the japanese prince reached out towards the bowl before the childish spirit poped out from within it. "…That was scary desu…" Caramel sighed relief. "C-Caramel?!" Andou questioned as his eyes widened in surprise. Carefully he picked her out of the powdery substance and brushed her off. "Thank goodness. I was worried I had lost you…" "Andou hasn't been himself lately…I thought maybe you didn't want me around you…" "Gomen…I worried you didn't I?" "ANDOU!" Caramel hugged her partners nose with a tearful smile. "…But are you really ok?..." the childish spirit asked softly. "…I'd be lying if I said I was completely alright…first the test…and now this…while…Amano-San is with Henri-Sensei…" Andou murmured. "Still I can't very well leave. My family is the one who is working on this booth with Kaoruko-San's family as well…that wouldn't be right." The japanese sweets prince told Caramel as he watched the crowd's attention turned towards a scream. "THAT'S!" Kashino began before Ichigo found herself being nearly pushed back by the crowd.

"GAH!" the sweets princess cried. "Ichigo-Chan!" Hanabusa exclaimed. Quickly Kashino caught Ichigo before she could collide with the ground. The sweets princess clung to the sadist. "Phew…saved…" Ichigo sighed relief. She thought she was going to be run over. "Oh! Ichigo!" Vanilla poked at her partener with her spoon. "Huh? V-Vanilla!?" the sweets princess squeaked before the sweets spirit motioned over towards the booth. Ichigo looked over before her eyes widened seeing Andou. He seemed to be looking away in confusion at the sudden chaos near the tea ceremony section. "What in the hell is going on…?" Kashino questioned as Ichigo unlatched herself from Kashino. "Arrigato…Vanilla…" she whispered before the sweets princess made her way over to Andou. "OI! AMANO! Good grief…" Kashino muttered as he lost her in the crowd. Henri Lucus too was scratching his head at all of the fuss. Whatever was going on potential customers were fleeing as fast as they appeared.

"HEY! Some of my candies are missing!" one of the booth owners cried. Ichita snickered nearby as he held in his hand what looked like lolly pops with insects in them. If he couldn't get rid of the pompous Japanese heiress by force he'd scare away all her customers. No way would their parents accept a japanese woman who couldn't even make green tea properly. "Looks like Andou's booth isn't the only one having problems…" Hanabusa murmured as both he and Kashino tried to push through the crowd. "No kidding…this is rediculous!" Kashino spat. "I'd have to agree." The rose prince admitted before his face nearly turned as green as his hair. "Hanabusa what's the ma-" the sadist couldn't even finish his sentense. "G-GASTLY!" Hanabusa cried seeing a bug in one of the cups of tea floating clutched in a customer's hand. The narrcisst could feel his breakfast coming back as he held his hand over his mouth. "…H-Hanabusa!" Kashino exclaimed. "S-Satsuki!" café cried. "I'm going to puke…" the rose prince groaned. "DON'T DO IT ON ME!" Kashino cried as a loud scream eurrupted from the crowd among the others.

"..K..Kashino?" Ichigo questioned. She swore she could have heard him. "A…Andou…" Caramel whispered before she directed his attention towards Vanilla and Ichigo coming closer. Surprise covered the japanese sweet prince's face as Ichigo was soon infront of him. "I…I made it…" the sweets princess huffed her cheeks red from all the fuss earlier. "Amano-S…I…Ichigo-Chan…" Andou quickly corrected himself. "A-Andou-k-" Ichigo began before she was shoved slightly by Vanilla from behind. "WAH!" she cried before Andou quickly caught her. Both of them nearly lit up red embaressed something awful. "G-Gomen…I lost my footing…" "…N-No it's alright. Are you ok…?" "…Ah…mhm…" Ichigo replied softly. She could feel her heart pounding. So loudly she feared even Andou might hear it. Gently the japanese sweets prince held her slightly tighter. "Listen I-" they both began. "Oh-gomenasai…you go ahead…" "No you…I insist." Andou urged before they paused and laughed some softly. "…Um…" Ichigo began. "…I wanted to ask you something actually…" "Of course" he smiled softly "…About…the test…um…why did you use strawberries?...If you had just made Crème Brulee with a japanese taste…you would have gotten a higher grade…" "I could ask you the same thing. I must say I was surprised that you of all people were trying out something new." "Uh well that was!...It's embaressing…but…I wanted to try it once…making japanese sweets…I guess what I'm trying to say is…I wanted to be like you Andou-kun…if only a little…" her cheeks flushed softly. "We're the same…" Andou answered her in return. "…I…I remembered during the cake grand prix…those white and red strawberries you used for a dessert plate…you seemed incredibly happy when you were using them. Infact Kashino told me about how you spoke to them when you were with him." {Damn that Kashino!} Ichigo thought to herself. He just loved to run his mouth. "…Not only that but you often spoke about your Oba-San's Ichigo tart…if I were to give a reason as to why I chose strawberries…I'd say it was because…I wanted to make you smile as well…with something I made…" Andou confessed as his cheeks flushed with red as he gazed at Ichigo earnestly.

"…Andou-Kun…" the sweets princess murmured taken back by such words. "But I didn't do so well did I? After all it was a bit impulsive of me now that I think about it. I don't regret it though." Andou laughed nervously. Ichigo only smiled. "It was delicious…really…but you know…I really just like it when you make YOUR sweets! After all it's your smile I love to see!" the sweets princess beamed. Andou's heart skipped a beat as his eyes widened. He had to hold his chest to make sure his heart didn't leap out of it. The japanese sweets prince hesitated before he took her hands in his, his slightly trembling. "Ichigo…your smile matters to me as well…so don't worry about weither or not you're good at making japanese sweets…just make sweets that make you smile…and I'll do the same…" "…Mmm…you're right…" Ichigo smiled and nodded before they slowly leaned in towards each other. "AHHHHHH! GROSS! GET AWAY!" mixed cries eurrupted at once before Ichigo was taken over by a wave of people. "ICHIGO!" Vanilla cried. "A-AMANO-SAN!" Andou joined in worried. "WAHHHH! ICHIGO'S GOING TO BE A PANCAKE DESU!" Caramel cried. It was only after the crowd passed Ichigo twitched some after being stomped into the ground. The world wouldn't stop spinning round and round.

Preview Of Chapter 7- {Ichigo}: With the chaos from an unknown cause the sweets festa is postponed. It's too bad. I really wanted to work with Henri Sensei! But on the bright side I made up with Andou-kun! EH!? Hanabusa-Kun's SICK!? Just what is happening anyways!? WHAT DO I DO!? Huh? Why is Ichita calling me so late at night?...WHA-WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE'LL BE ALL ALONE!? SOMEONE SAVE ME!

Next Time: On Ichigo And Andou's Sweet Romance-

Over Night Panic! Pajama Sweet Dreams!- Won't You Have Some Of My Dream Colored Sweets?!


	9. Chapter 9

Andou And Ichigo's Sweet Romance

Chapter 7

Unexpected

Sweet Honey Date!

"GOMEN GOMEN! GOMENASAI!" Andou appologised over and over as he bowed to Henri Lucus in the cooking classroom. He had made sure he got up early that way he could talk to Henri Lucus before class that day. He figured that Henri-Sensei was probably upset with the way things occurred yesterday or in this case didn't occur. Towards the end of the festival Ichida had been caught taking the lolly pops with bugs in them and disolving them into the green tea which Kaoruko was preparing for their guests. Andou figured he must've had a reason for it. He would have to talk to his little brother when he got the chance. Though he would be lying if he said he wasn't happy that Ichigo and him got to speak to one another and smooth out the rather aqward situation. After all she was pretty upset. He had no idea his parents would be so dead set on picking out a girlfriend or wife? Well whichever it was this whole scenrio was hurting the real one he loved. As much as he hated to admit it Henri Lucus was special to Ichigo he always had been. She had been looking forward to helping him with the event and Andou wanted to make absolutly sure that his family hadn't lost Ichigo her chance.

"Andou. It's alright. You don't need to worry. Ichigo told me a little bit about what happened over the phone. Perhaps the timing just wasn't quite right. Things do happen. By the way how is Hababusa-kun doing" "Ah…well Kashino took him to the hospital…he was a bit tramatized by the prank my brother pulled…but with all things considered it's not too serious…at least I think…" the japanese sweets prince murmured. "Then all things considered it's nothing that cannot be fixed. We may have to offer coupons in return for hosting the event again but it's probably for the best. Ichigo didn't seem like herself…I'll admit I'm actually a little worried honestly…making sweets with her isn't as fun when her smile is clouded…" Henri Lucus frowned. "You're her friend and her class mate…do you know why she's been so depressed lately?" "Well…a young woman who's very familiar with my family came to help out with the sweets festa the other day…apparently Amano-san and her ran into each other…it was rather uncomfortable." "I see…" "Ah…she seems to rather dislike Amano-San sadly." "Ichigo is rather sensitive…even coming to paris hasn't changed that…it would make sense that if her heart were uneasy that she would find herself unable to bring a smile not to her own fact but all the other customers…" "So she that upset was she…? I had no idea…" Andou frowned. "Anyways. I do not hold Ichigo had fault in the least. You may tell her that for me. Also I appologised if I upset her or worried her in anyway." "Arrigato Henri-Sensei. I will." Andou bowed respectfully before he left and hurried to the class.

"AH! ANDOU!" Caramel cried but it was too late as Andou sliped marble like candlies and collided with the floor. BAM! "…Ouch…" "WAH! Andou are you ok desu!?" the childish spirit questioned. "I'm fine…nothing broken…arrigato…" "Andou?" came Kashino's voice as he came from around the corner. "G-Good morning Ma-Kun…" the japanese sweets prince greeted. "What are you doing on the floor?" the sadist questioned before he offered his hand and helped him to his feet. "…Well you see…" "Kashino! Look!" Choclate exclaimed as she pointed towards the spheres. "Oh good grief…how did these…?" "AHHHHHH!" came a female's cry before Ichigo followed. "ICHIGO! Don't run!" Vanilla cried before Ichigo soon found herself on the floor. "…Found them…" she squeaked out in pain. "A…Amano-San these are yours?..." Andou questioned before she paused and looked at him. "…A…Ah…." She murmured. "Why?" "Why? Because he tripped over them…" Chocolate uttered. "O-Oh! Gomensai! I must've dropped them on the way to class room. I bought them to go on a new cake. They're like malt balls! Choclate and and crunchy! Yum Yum Yum!" Ichigo smiled as she sung her little tune. "They're so prettyful!" Caramel smiled and played with the few on the floor as Andou and Ichigo tried to do their best to collect them.

"Hurry! Hurry! The teacher will be coming soon!" Vanilla urged. "I'm going as fast as I can!" the sweets princess cried at the slave driver. "I can't believe this is happening…" Kashino as he watched the two play fourty two pick up. "Ugh…what a pain…but I guess I'll-" Kashino began before he watched Ichigo and Andou reach for the same candy. "…Ah…" they both paused as their hand touched and blushed. "Oh…gomen…you can take it." The japanese prince appologised. "A…Ah arrigato Andou-kun…" the sweets princess murmured softly and stood up. "Did you get them all desu!?" Caramel questioned. "I think so. GAH! Class starts in two minutes! EVERYONE RUN!" Ichigo cried and grabbed Andou hurrying to the room. "Oi! AREN'T YOU FORGETTING SOMEONE!?" Kashino yelled after them and chased behind. All three of them ran into the other as Ichigo slammed on the breaks. "I-ICHIGO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Choclate yelled. "Yeah really!" Kashino agreed. "Not again…" Andou partly sulked nearly being crushed by the sweets princess. "G-GOMEN ANDOU-KUN!" Ichigo appologised. "D…Don't worry about it…but why did you stop all of a sudden?" Andou questioned. "B-Because…that…" Ichigo shook and directed her finger to the board. Kashino, Andou and the others students were just as stunned as Ichigo was. In big letters it read CLASSES CANCELED. "EH!?" all of the students in harmony cried before they started to leave.

Ichigo yawned loudly. "Aw…I could have slept in today…ah Kashino! How is Hanabusa-kun doing? During all of the chaos I forgot to ask." "Actualy I'd like to know as well." Andou spoke up. "Oh him? The pansy was so tramatized by the incident yesterday that he had to stay home. So he's in bed resting. And something or other about his stomach hurting…well not that it matters. I'm heading back to the apartment. You guys coming?" "Maybe in a bit. I wanted to check out a new sweets shop that just opened." "EH!? A new sweets shop!?" Ichigo questioned as her eyes sparkled. "Oh brother…" Kashino muttered. "That's right. Would you like to go as well?" "HAI! I'll go! I'll go! YATA!" the sweets princes smiled and giggled as she jumped up and down. Andou laughed at her response. "Thank goodness desu…" Caramel smiled. "Hai. Ichigo seems much happier today." Vanilla agreed relieved that her partners smile had returned. "Mmm!" the childish spirit giggled. "Getting all excited over cake…the cake eating champion indeed…" Choclate scoffed as she looked at Kashino whom had a slightly scary look upon his face. "Kashino…" the sweet spirit murmured before the sadist snapped out of it. "…Fine…catch you guys later." Kashino told the two and left. He couldn't stop himself from picturing Ichigo smiling and laughing. Damn it it hurt. Why did he have to be this way? Andou was his best friend. He always had been. Seeing Andou happy was SUPPOSED to make HIM happy. But this time he couldn't. Because Andou was slowly stealing away his own happiness. Kashino closed his eyes tightly and ran as fast as his legs could carry him. Andou watched Kashino and slightly frowned. Ichigo ceased bouncing and looked at the japanese prince with concern.

"…Andou-kun? Is everything alright?" the sweets princess questioned concerned. "Hai. Gomen. I suppose I'm just concerned about Kashino." "That devil? Why Oh! I bet he's pretty miffed that we didn't have class today!" Ichigo attempted to make sense of the situation. "Perhaps. Ah! I forgot to tell you that I spoke to Henri-Sensei this morning." "EH!? NO WAY WHY!?" Ichigo cried out in shock. "Well you see…I know how much you were looking forward to working with him in the sweets festival. I wanted to make sure that everything was alright and that you could still help him out. After all Ichida was the one who caused the whole event to be postponed. I hope you can forgive him." "…You talked to Henri sensei for me…?" "Hai. Because Henri-Sensei is very important to you. He told me that he was worried about you yesterday and wanted to make sure you were ok." "Andou-kun. Arrigato. But I'm fine now. Henri-Sensei doesn't need to worry. It's true I was upset…but all the bad feelings seemed to clear up." "I'm glad…I felt bad that you were so upset…I thought about turning my family down…" "But they're your family. Mine has it's odds and ends as well." The sweets princess sweatdropped. "Am-Ichigo-Chan…uh well since school is out for today why don't we spend the day together?" "T-Together…um…uh…" Ichigo began to studder as her face reddened figiting with her fingers. "…H…Hai!" the sweets princess finally uttered bout before she and Andou started to walk side by side both Caramel and Vanilla following behind their partners.

"S-So what is this sweets shop called exactly?" Ichigo asked Andou. He only smiled as he turned to look at her. "It's a secret." "EH!? NO FAIR! Tell me! Tell me!" the sweets princess pleaded. "Nope!" the japanese sweets prince teased with a broad smile. Ichigo felt her heart beat skip as she caught the expression on his face. "Oh fine…" she puffed her cheeks before the sweets princess reached for his hand multiple times with hesitation. "Come on Ichigo…" Vanilla whispered. Her partner was always so timid. "Eh Kawaiii!" Carmel squeeled from behind. "Andou looks so happy desu!" the childish spirit jumped up and down in the air. "Shhh…not so loud Caramel…" Vanilla whispered in a loud voice. "We're nearly there. Just a little further. "Ichigo-Chan?" Andou questioned when he didn't receive an answer back. "A-HAI! I'm HERE!" Ichigo cried out as her face lit up bright red. "Are you ok…you're face is red…" "I-I'm FINE! EHEH!" the sweets princess assured him as she laughed to hide her nervousness. Normally she'd be fine but. Without the devil or narrcist around this kind of felt like a…WELL A DATE! And that thought made her nervous and when she got nervous she'd have a clutz attack! She only hoped she could keep it together! "Ah! We're here! Over there!" Andou exclaimed which snapped the sweets princess out of her panic attack. Ichigo's face lit up and ran up to the glass squeeling with excitement.

"OH WOW! THEY LOOK SO YUMMY!" Ichigo beamed as she watched the customers side eating a particular kind of sweet in general. "…Huh…that's odd…" she began. "Phew…" the japanese sweets prince huffed as he caught up with her. "ICHIGO! Don't just run off like that!" Vanilla scolded her partner. "Oh! Gomen Vanilla! I just saw the shopee and I got excited…but…it's strange…I've never seen that kind of sweet before…" "Oh that? Andou questioned. "Mmm…" Ichigo nodded. "At first I thought it was pudding or …or ice cream…but it doesn't look like either of them up close…" "A dessert you're anaware of?!" the japanese prince's eyes widened before he laughed. "That's certainally and surprise. "Wah! I don't know ok!? Don't poke fun at me…" "Haha…gomen…but it's rather kawaii when you're flustered." Andou smiled with a hint of red on his cheeks. Ichigo squeeks redder than he was before the japanese sweets prince held open the door for his princess. "After you hime sama." Andou teased softly. "Ar…Arrigato…" the sweets princess murmured and entered the sweets shop Andou following after her. "Mmm it smells so good in here…cream….custard…" Ichigo sighed happily taking in the aroma around her.

"Party of two?" came a familiar before one which caught the attention of Ichigo and Andou. "T-Tennoji-San!?" Ichigo studdered in shock. "Amazing. I thought you were in Japan still! W-When did you come to Paris!?" she cried before Marie gently shooshed her. Embaressed quickly Ichigo covered her mouth. "G-Gomen…" "It's quite alright. Actually I'm working here as an internship program. Henri-Sensei arranged for me to work here for a bit." "Henri-Sensei did?" Ichigo questioned. "Hai." Tennoji Mari murmured. "I've been working my hardest so that next time Henri-Sensei will not question the stability of my heart. I would encourage you to do the same. It is a great privilage to work by his side. So cherish that time." "I will Tennoji-San." The sweets princess smiled. "Are the others not with you today?" Honey Tennoji's sweet spirit questioned. "Café-kun is with Hanabusa back at the apartment. Along with Choclate with Kashino." Vanilla answered. "So it's just us today desu!" Caramel beamed. "I see. Please follow me. I'll seat you now." Tennoji murmured with a smile. "Arrigato." Andou and Ichigo answered before they paused and blushed. "My My…" Honey murmured. In a moment both were seated at a table. "So what may I get for you?" "…Um…" Ichigo paused as she turned to Andou for help. "We'll have two Îles flottantes." Andou smiled. "…A…Actually that sweet is quite popular. We tend to run out of stock very quickly. As such I'm afraid we only have one remaining until more are made." "Only one….? Aw…and here my stomach was ready to eat something tasty…" Ichigo pouted softly. "That's alright. Then just the one if you please. Amano-San and I will share. I couldn't eat it all by myself anyways." "Then one lles flottantes coming up. And anything to drink? I'd reccomend the fruit soda." "Well then! I'll have the fruit soda onigaishmas!" the sweets princess exclaimed. "Me as as well please Tennoji-San." "Very well. I'll be back with your drinks and order in a moment." Tennoji murmured and left the table once their orders were taken down.

"This sure makes for an interesting morning doesn't it?" Honey murmured softly. "It certainly does. "Amano-San is always surrounded by so many friends. It took me by surprise to see her only with the japanese sweets prince." Tennoji Marie responded as she walked to the back. "They seems very friendly with each other. The blush on their faces was indeed very cute. Their time in Paris must have brought them closer together." "You think so?" Tennoji questioned. "Amano-San did seem happy…then she must not know them." "…Marie?" the sweets spirit questioned softly. { The way that Henri-Sensei feels about Amano-San…} she thought to herself. Honey only watched her partner silently as Tennoji Marie went back to work.

"Wow! I had no idea Tennoji-San was working right here in Paris! Henri-Sensei never mentioned it at all!." Ichigo exclaimed. "Mmm I was surprised as well." Andou nodded before Ichigo smiled. "But that's so awesome! To think Tennoji-san is in Paris too! I'll have to make sure that I come here often so I can taste many yummy things she's made!" she beamed. The japanese sweets prince laughed. "You never change Ichigo-Chan." He smiled. "Well I am me after all." The sweets princess admitted. "That's true." Andou smiled before Tennoji came back with the Îles flottantes and the fruit sodas. "Please enjoy. Let me know if you need anything else." "HAI! Arrigato!" Ichigo exclaimed swaying from side to side before Tennoji left the table. "By the way Andou-kun. What does lles flottantes mean?" the sweets princess questioned as Vanilla and Caramel flew down to get a better view of the dessert. "It's french for floating island." Andou explained. "They're a famous sweet in France next to Crème-brulee. Ichigo stared at the puffy white foam like ice cream which sat on the plate infront of her. Cautiously she poked at it before jumping hearing Andou's voice. "Ichigo-Chan? "EEP!" the sweets prince squeaked. "Why don't you go first Ichigo-Chan." "EH!? Is it's ok!?" she asked and turned to look at him. "Mmm." The japanese prince nodded in concent smiling gently. "YATTTA!" Ichigo beamed and took her spoon. "IKITIKMASU!" she exclaimed and took a spoonful in her mouth.

Ichigo's eyes widened as her tougue expirienced multiple sensations and textures. "…It's creamy…and yet…it's not all similar…merigue…creamy but thicker…custard crème with…vanilla… …!?" she cried before everyone turned to look at her. "…Ah…P…Pardon…" Ichigo studdered before everyone went back into eating. It's so rich…so many different flavors that seep into your mouth…tasty crunchy almonds…mmm…it's nothing like I've ever tasted before…" "Really?" Andou questioned and took a spoonful himself. "MMM Oishie!" "Right!?" Ichigo giggled before she took another spoonful and shovled it in. "It's so light and yet it holds an unsually rich taste. I think this is tasties thing I've eaten in awhile! It's like magic how it vanishes in your mouth…ahh…." The sweets princess sighed happily. "Hai! I'd love to find a way to covert this to a japanese sweet." "A japanese sweet huh?..." Ichigo smiled as she thought about it for a moment. "Well If anyone could it would be you Andou-kun! If we could bring this taste to japan I can only imagine the smiles you'd bring to so many faces…" "It would be interesting at the very least. It's a shame that you can't really bring the dessert home. Otherwise it'd have Kashino and Hanabusa try it and see what they would think about it." Andou murmured. "W-Well then how about we try to make it!" "Us?" "Hai! We don't have any class today so we can buy up the ingreediants and make bake up some samples!" Ichigo suggested. Andou paused before a soft laugh escaped him.

"EH!? What? Did…did I say something weired?" Ichigo questioned. "Oh Ichigo…even on a date she's thinking about food…" Vanilla sighed heavily. "But that's Ichigo for you desu!" Caramel smiled. "N-Not at all. I was just thinking about baking with you actually. Though we don't have to do that this moment. Like you said we have the day off. I'd like it if we could spend…some time by ourselves…if we bake…as fun as that is to imagine…we'd have to go back to the apartment…" Andou blushed softly slightly avoiding her gaze. He couldn't help but be embaressed. "A…Ah…that's right…" Ichigo murmured feeling her own cheeks redden. After all she wanted to be with Andou as well. But she had no luck with anything BUT food. It's not like she knew what they could do. Maybe if she asked advice. Oh! "U-Um Andou-kun. I'm going to run to restroom. I'll be right back." "Mmm I got it." Andou nodded before he watched Ichigo leave along with Vanilla. As he did Caramel hovered next her partner with a broad smile on her face. "C-Caramel…why are you looking at me like that?" Andou questioned. "Hee Hee Hee…Because you seem so happy desu! Ichigo too. So So! What are you going to do!? A movie? A walk in the park? Oh Oh! A cruise desu! Wah! Just picturing it!" "…C-Caramel…not so loudly…" the japanese sweets prince pleaded as he nearly lit up redder than a cherry. "Hee Andou you're so shy desu…so so! Which one! Tell me!" the childish spirit questioned as she bouced in the air. "Well…you see…" "AH! Don't tell me you didn't plans something DESU! That won't do!" she cried. "

B-But I've never done this kind of thing before…I was always shy around girls…when they would crowd Kashino and chase him around the school I'd always show up and help him hide. Hanabusa might be a better escort…but…" "Andou?" Caramel questioned. "I have a feeling I've done a bad thing to Ma-kun…" he frowned before the childish spirit flew up to his eye level. "What do you mean by that? You didn't do anything bad…why would you say that?" "…because…Kashino is in love with Ichigo too…Choclate from what I can tell knows as well." "Kashino is? He certainlly doesn't act like it. Always yelling at her and scolding her for making mistakes…" "That's true but Ma-kun is not always good at showing how he really feels. But I knew…expecially when he dove after her in the swamp when Hanabusa threw his rose water. He freaked out pretty bad. Then when Amano-San was kissed on the cheek…even that was a bit surprising." Andou admitted. "I see desu…but Ichigo doesn't like Kashino. She calls him the devil and they always end up fighting.I do think she likes him but not in the same way desu." Caramel murmured. "She seems to smile more when she's with you!" the childish spirit pointed out. "…Doesn't Ichigo make you happy?" "O-Of course she does…I love Ichigo…but I also care about Kashino's feelings…" "Mmm…it sounds iffy desu…" Caramel pouted. "Mmm…for Kashino's sake I tried to step aside."

"….What changed desu?" she asked her partner. "The cake grand prix with Lemon-Chan and her group…" "Oh! That's right desu! You couldn't get any sleep that night! I worried SOOOO much desu!" Caramel whined. "Mmm. I couldn't stop thinking of how I was up against someone whom was so well known and talented. So much so that I cost us the match…just when I thought about quiting…Ichigo and the others found me and cheered me up…then that time she tried so hard to help Ichida and Amelie…but once we all made it to Paris for the World Cake Grand Prix…however…Rick appeared suddenly….claiming he would make Ichigo his girlfriend…I could no longer hide or deny my feelings…the more I tried…the only further I'd show it…I was angry…I couldn't stand the thought of him stealing our…my princess away…that… before I realised it I'd grown to care for her so much…and then…the night when we won the world cake grand prix…I finally learned… she felt the same…I was truly glad from the bottom of my heart…but…I know better than anyone else…that there will come a day…when Kashino tells Ichigo his feelings…and it may be the same one that I must confesss to him my own…"

"Andou…" Caramel frowned. "I'll be selfish just this once…" the japanese sweets prince told her. "After all I can't take up her time often. So I'll think of something we can do together that both of us will enjoy!" Andou smiled. "Mmm Mhmm!" the childish spirit nodded at her partner before Ichigo hurried back to the table. Before she made it she found herself tripping over a chair stuck slightly further out. "WAH!" the sweets princess cried and collided with the floor. "I-Ichigo! Are you alright!?" Vanilla cried out. "…H…Hai…" Ichigo answered. "Oh dear…oh dear…" Andou murmurmured before he helped her to her feet. She stumbled lightly an quickly grabbed onto him."Phew…" Ichigo sighed relief before she looked up at Andou and blushed slightly. "Arrigato…" "You're welcome." Andou smiled with his usual sweet smile. Part of her just wanted to hold him while grinning but if she did that he might think she was weired. Not to mention Vanilla would never stop teasing her. "So have you thought about where you might like to go? If would you rather head back to the apartment?" "U-Um actually…there is somewhere I'd like to go. That is if it's alright with you Andou-kun!" Ichigo quickly added in flustered before they sat back down. "There's a shop near here that is doing a class where you can make your own ginger bread houses! Since Christmas is coming up I thought it would be loads of fun to make one! At home when I always tried it was a big mess…and I'd always end up nibbling too much on the decorations…" Ichigo confessed with a nervous giggle. "That sounds like it would be a lot of fun. Why not? It would be good to do something different from time to time." "Yippe! I'm so excited!" the sweets princess giggled happily. "Oh Oh! And after that they're putting up a Christmas tree!" "Would you like to go see that as well?" Andou asked. "BINGO!" Ichigi exclaimed before thet both laughed. "Then we'll have a fun day with just the two of us. Is that acceptable?" "Mhmm! Let's do it!" "Yes lets. Let me just pay for the dessert and then we'll go." "Ah-Th-That's ok I can pay for it!" Ichigo exclaimed. "The gentlemen always pays for the lady as well." "…Heee Heee…you sound like Hanabusa-kun…" the sweets princess giggled some. "Do I?" Andou blushed some. Ichigo nodded before the japanese sweets prince paid for the dessert and left the shop. "So where is this shop you wanted to go in?" "Up the hill a little ways. It was decorated with so many pretty lights and colors…ah I love this time of year!" "It does have it's own magic doesn't it?" "Hai!" the sweets princess giggled as they started to walk again. Caramel and Vanilla followed behind them Ichigo trying once more to reach out and grasp Andou's hand. But everytime she tried she would freeze up and hesitate. Suddenly the hand she attempted to catch gently streached and warmly wrapped its fingers around her own. A soft squeeze to assure it wouldn't be letting it go.

Preview- Ichigo: After many many ups and down Andou-kun and I finally get some time to spend alone! With Christmas just around the corner…GAH I'm so excited! I wonder how they celebrate Christmas in France!? What's that Vanilla?...OH NO! A present! I completely forgot! I only kept thinking about sweets these past few months! What am I gonna do!?...And how did I get all tied up!? EH!? Andou's not in class?! Why!? He's always going to school! Could he be quitting?! No I won't let that happen! K-Kashino!? Why is he going into a hotel!? Suspicious…Hanabusa-kun do you know something I don't!?

Next on Ichigo's And Andou's Sweet Romance

Chapter 8- Wrapped With A Ribbon- Won't You Have Some Of My Dream Colored Sweets!?


End file.
